Conventionally, in a spindle motor of this type, to accomplish thin-shaped design, as shown in FIG. 5, for example, a drive magnet 32 is firmly fixed to the interior of a hub 31 holding a disk, a stator 34 which has a coil 33 and is disposed opposite to the hub 31 is fixed to a base 35, an insulating sheet 36 is provided between the stator 34 and the base 35, and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board 37 is provided in the base 35 on an outer side of the motor. As shown in FIG. 6A, holes 35a, 36a, 37a which communicate with each other are formed, respectively, in the above-described base 35, insulating sheet 36 and flexible printed circuit board 37. An end portion 33a of a winding of the above-described coil 33 is led out to the outer side of the above-described motor through these holes 35a, 36a, 37a, and is connected by a solder 39 to a land formed on the flexible printed circuit board 37. Incidentally, the diameter d of the hole 36a formed in the insulating sheet 36 and the diameter d of the hole 37a formed on the flexible printed circuit board 37 are equal to each other and smaller than the diameter D of the hole 35a formed in the base 35.
According to this conventional type, the end portion 33a of the winding of the coil 33 inserted through each of the above-described holes 35a, 36a, 37a is position-controlled by the hole 36a of the insulating sheet 36 and the hole 37a of the flexible printed circuit board 37 and hence does not come into contact with the inner circumferential surface of the hole 35a of the base 35, with the result that the insulation from the base 35 is maintained (refer to JP2551167Z).
However, in the above-described conventional type, both the diameter d of the hole 36a of the insulating sheet 36 and the diameter d of the hole 37a of the flexible printed circuit board 37 are small. Therefore, it is difficult to draw out the end portion 33a of the winding of the coil 33 and particularly it is very difficult to thread this end portion 33a through the hole 37a of the flexible printed circuit board 37, which is a back side hole. Therefore, this posed the problem that, as shown in FIG. 6B, the end portion 33a of the winding of the coil 33 becomes tangled in the interior of the hole 35a of the base 35.